


lately, i've been feeling low(only you)

by gunplay (knifeplay)



Series: kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Begging, Biting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeplay/pseuds/gunplay
Summary: taeyong exists only to satisfy doyoung's hunger and lust.





	lately, i've been feeling low(only you)

**Author's Note:**

> day 7+8: biting + begging  
unbetaed, not proofread but i'll make sure to edit this in the morning  
  
[taken from this list!](https://soft-fluffle.tumblr.com/post/187446163008/kinktober-2019-prompt-list)  


the castle is cold and empty, save for weak little taeyong locked away in his room. it had been forever, wasn't his master hungry? last time doyoung came around for his feed was 3 days ago. not too long ago, but taeyong still can't stop thinking about his master walking into his cell, trapping him against the wall and fucking him while sucking as much blood as he wants from the human.

taeyong was born for this, after all: genetically modified humans with higher sex drive and rapid rbc generation. he can't help himself, really. and when he's trapped in a prison-like cell, barely eating and drinking enough, he has no control over the directions his mind wanders in. however, it always, always ends up with taeyong whimpering and shaking, needy and so desperate for just a touch from his master.

doyoung was apparently just as hungry and desperate for his feed, because today, after 3 gruelling days, he unlocked the door to taeyong's cell. the sound of the lock opening and the door knob rattling pulls taeyong out of his thoughts, looking up from the floor to meet doyoung's indifferent eyes. 

"always so desperate, hm? can't think about anything else but me?" doyoung taunts. taeyong whimpers, but doesn't deny it, nodding his head in response. 

"of course not. you're never, ever satisfied with anything master gives you, right?"

taeyong is trembling like a leaf, eagerness oozing out of him because he can't contain it. he wants to be bitten into so bad, wants to feel the pain and pleasure, wants doyoung's hands all around him so fucking  _ bad.  _

"i asked a question, slut," doyoung's voice has the assertiveness that taeyong so desperately craved these last few days, and it goes straight to his dick. 

"yes, m-master. just, just want you all the time," taeyong says. it's barely above a whisper, and doyoung would tell him to use his fucking voice. but just as much as taeyong needs him, doyoung does too. it's never easy to control himself when he sees the human, fangs always immediately coming out when they make eye contact.

but there's no fun, he thinks, if he just gives taeyong what he wants. he has to earn it, after all.

he takes a few steps towards the human lying on the floor, one arm handcuffed to the wall. bending down, his dark eyes stare into taeyong's tear glazed ones, cooing at the sight in front of him. "you want me? what do you want?"

taeyong's bottom lip trembles, but he manages to mutter out, "want your f-fangs, master."

"just my fangs? i can bite you whenever you want, darling. you know that."

taeyong wants nothing more than to hide his face in his hands, but the unnerving stare doyoung gives him is enough of a sign that he should look at his master while talking to him; show him the least bit of respect.

"also want your…"

"my?"

"your...your cock, master."

doyoung hums in response, apathy strong in his voice, but his actions prove otherwise. before long, he gets up and picks taeyong off the ground as well, yanking off his thin briefs in one swift movement.

taeyong gasps at the sudden feeling of cold hands molding and squeezing his ass, face being pushed against the wall. it's too much to process all too quick, but doyoung is about to give him what he asked, he knows he can't complain.

"you want my cock, doll? you wanna be fucked that badly? prove it to me," doyoung says, one hand still going on his flesh, the other pushing his back in.

almost instantly, taeyong makes a point to stick his ass out just a bit more, tongue automatically lolling out while whining, "please, please master! i want you to f-fuck me hard, a-and bite me! please, please!"

doyoung's hand on his ass stops at once, before giving it a harsh slap, causing taeyong to cry out in response. he can hear the familiar unbuckling of doyoung's belt and unzipping of his trousers; and taeyong is but a pavlovian dog, mouth watering just at the sounds of his master finally giving him what he wants, while also getting what he needs. 

"gonna fuck you just like this since you want it so bad," doyoung grunts, lining his cock to taeyong's hole. no prep, taeyong thinks. but it isn't really required, considering how he's had to date himself with his own fingers these past few days. he knows he's loose enough for doyoung to push in without too much struggle, because doyoung does just that. 

their moans mix together once doyoung finally pushes in, bottoming out in taeyong's heat. he waits for a few seconds, before pulling back and thrusting in again at a slow pace.

taeyong's head spins with pleasure. he doesn't know how, but every time is better than the last. doyoung never leaves him unsatisfied, always makes sure taeyong feels every bit of the stretch of his thick cock and makes sure taeyong is heaving out, on the verge of passing out with snot and tears flowing down his face. he always gives so much, and taeyong is never satisfied.

the human's toes curl up when doyoung's length hits his prostate, eyes rolling back and sobbing out a "oh fuck, yes m-master!"

doyoung’s tongue darts out and he licks the sheen of sweat collecting on taeyong’s shoulders, eliciting a groan from him. he knows what’s coming, had been anticipating it for so long: for doyoung to just bite his flesh and drink from him, as if his blood was as important as water. and in doyoung’s case, in that very moment, it really was more important than anything else.

with the first prick of doyoung’s fangs against taeyong’s smooth, shiny skin, the latter lets the tears roll out against his cheeks along with a shriek of pleasure. his senses are on fire, the pain only amplifying everything he feels. when doyoung’s tongue laps against his feverish skin, he groans at the metallic taste coating his mouth.

doyoung doesn’t wait for taeyong to get over the initial sting, immediately going to suck out as much blood as he desires; he knows taeyong can take it, doyoung always drinks so much more than required because the taste of taeyong, his pet, his  _ property, _ against his tongue is so addictive.

“ma-master, please,” taeyong pants, can feel the pleasure pooling in his abdomen becoming too much. but he needs to ask, always ask before coming. doyoung smirks in the midst of his feast, one hand wrapping around taeyong’s cock that had been ignored the entire time, timing his thrusts with the movement of his wrist. he pulls his mouth back for a second, voice husky, “come with me.”

taeyong tries so hard to hold back, waiting for the groans and grunts from his master to know that he can come then. and his hard work pays off, because with a few more deep thrusts, doyoung rolls his head back, painting taeyong’s insides with cum while taeyong shrieks in response, hips bucking uselessly while his cock leaks out cum that coats the wall in front of him and his stomach. the tears running down his cheeks don’t stop, drool mixing with it and dripping down his chin. he looks like a mess, and when doyoung finally comes down from his high and sees taeyong relishing in his own, looking so fucked, pride fills him up.

he pulls out of taeyong and immediately goes out the cell to bring some honey for the puncture wounds. when he comes back, he sees taeyong lying on the floor again, cum leaking out of his abused hole. he suppresses a moan, bending down to tend to the wound. 

taeyong opens his eyes slowly at the feeling of the sticky substance coating his neck, and makes eye contact with doyoung. “thank you, master,” he whispers. “you’re so, so good to me. th-thank you so much.”

doyoung only gives him a smirk before getting up rather quickly. “you’re welcome, pet,” and leaves the room. taeyong sighs deeply when he hears the door closing and the lock going back in place. he knows he can’t expect any affection from doyoung, really. especially when all he was there to do was satisfy his hunger.

too exhausted to fret over it too much, he lets sleep take him, unbothered by the cum drying between his thighs or on his stomach- he can take care of that when he starts feeling his limbs again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so tired, idk what i wrote i just sharted out something and i hope it makes sense.  
kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! <33  
  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/eboykjm)


End file.
